


broken

by drowningthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningthoughts/pseuds/drowningthoughts
Summary: harry is breaking apart over all the people he lost one night and draco comforts him





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking around and I couldn't find any drarry fic's where harry was mourning the fallen fifty and everyone and Draco comforting him, because that most definitely happened at some point, imao. so yeah, here goes. I know it's shitty and stupid, you can yell at me

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, silent sobs racking his being, tears streaming down his face. He clutched at his hair in despair, running his hand over his scalp, trying to dull the ache inside of him. Another heave of air. He suddenly reached down under his bed and pulled out the mokeskin pouch Hagrid had given him long ago. He pulled out a broken shard of the mirror still inside, staring into it as if he expected the ghost of the person to whom it had belonged to come to life. A desperate, bloodshot emerald green eye stared back at him. He screamed in frustration. 

He could feel them, the ghosts of people who had walked that castle, empty spaces that should have been filled with laughter. He could feel the holes they left inside of him. Harry screamed again as the mirror broke in his fist, the pieces piercing his skin.  
More tears. More pain, more wishing for what could have been, what should have been. Sirius and Remus flashed in his mind, so happy, so alive. His parents, Colin, Fred, all those people he loved. Gone. His whole body was racked with sobs that came out like screams, and he curled up into a ball; a baby animal in pain. He should have found a way. To save them, all of them, but he couldn’t. He hadn’t.  
Draco was sleeping when he heard the cries.Someone seemed to be screaming; wailing in a horrible, animal-dying way. Draco scrambled out of bed and rushed to the guest room of their apartment to find Harry curled up on the floor, blood dripping from his fist, tears streaming down his face. “ Harry!” he said, but the raven haired boy did not stir from his foetal position. “Harry” Draco whispered again, and Harry gave a sob. “Merlin, Harry, come on, we’ve got to get you up” he said, but the Gryffindor shook his head. Draco sank down to the floor with his boyfriend, casting a quick healing charm on Harry’s bleeding fist. Harry sat up slowly and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder.” It was my fault” Harry said, so softly that Draco could have pretended not to have heard. He sighed. “Harry, you listen to me. It was not your fault, alright? It was Voldemort’s fault. And maybe my fault. And all those people who chose to serve the slimy idiot. But it was not your fault, you hear me?”Draco said it all in one breath; a well- rehearsed speech, and slung his arm around Harry’s waist. He kissed Harry’s temple, and the other boy shivered, burying his head into the blondes shoulder. “I miss them” harry whispered to Draco. “I miss them so bad” he said. “I know” Draco whispered back. “I know”, he said again, thinking of his own father locked in a cell in Azkaban. “I miss them too”.

Harry buried his head in Draco’s chest, and the slytherin kissed the top of Harry’s head as the broken boy sobbed into his shirt. “Sirius used to laugh so loud”, he said, “and Remus would always smile when he did” Harry sighed. “I sometimes think I can hear them, you know, when we’re at grimmauld place, and I almost call out but then I remember that they’re gone” he said in a hollow voice. Draco kissed his head again. “I know” he said. “Draco….” Harry said. His voice was cracked, hollow. “I heard her again, nightmare. She was begging for my life”. Draco tightened his hold on his boyfriend. “She loved you, Harry” he said. “She loved you, like I do.” Harry sighed. “Colin used to go about with that camera of his…” Harry whispered. Draco shuddered. “Yeah, I remember” he said. “He tried to get me to form the harry potter fan club, once. Didn’t know I was already in my own.” Harry chuckled at that. He leant up slightly to kiss Draco and then snuggled down into his boyfriend’s chest again. They sat there a long time, sprawled on the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms, the silence occasionally broken by an old memory that resurfaced, punctuated by silent tears and laughter, safe in each other’s arms. 

The sun had just begun to stretch its fiery fingers towards the fading moon when Harry stirred. “Mm- Draco” he muttered sleepily before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. He twisted his lips into a smile and pulled them up. Draco smirked to himself. The golden boy acting all brave again. But they both knew. How broken, how shattered they were. Broken people holding on to each other and whatever ghosts this world had to offer to go on surviving. Whatever it took. Draco went after Harry and pulled him back for another kiss. They broke apart; they smiled at each other for a small, infinite moment. They might not be okay, they might be shadows of people, broken pieces of what used to be. But they were together. As the silver-gray eyes stared into the bright green, they both knew that would remain, forever and ever and ever.


End file.
